bulwarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation Myth
This account is a translation from the two sources considered authoritative - the Elven-language and Dwarven-language accounts produced by scholars during the Second Great Conclave, where the oldest fragments of lore from each culture were examined by a specially-selected team of scholars of both races. The comparison of these ancient documents enabled the production of a definitive account, believed to be as close to the original theological works as the ravages of time permit. The world was originally nothing but water, stretching out in every direction. They were filled with fish, lizards and other water creatures. The First Elf, Tahi, also known as the Teacher, and the First Dwarf, Saquu, also known as the Student, moved among the waters. They were consumed by a discussion - an argument, even - about what mode of thought and being was the most perfect and the most rewarding. Tahi believed that the contemplation of order and symmetry on a grand scale was the greatest of all, whereas Saquu held that randomness, surprise and the intricacies of details were superior. The debate raged for a thousand years. Tahi decided to argue through example. She made half of the world air, turning the creatures within it into birds and insects. She placed the sun and the moon in the sky and brought forth wind. This, she told Saquu, was the symmetry she was describing. The sun and the moon were counterparts, and each had its own reflection in the surface of the water. Birds were fish that swam through the air. The ocean currents were matched to the winds. As bubbles rose from the deep, so rain fell from on high. The endless cycle of day and night was itself symmetry, perfect and unchanging. Saquu was awed by the sight, and immediately came to understand Tahi's position. But Saquu realised that that was only part of the solution. She made the land, to float on the border between the sea and the sky. Creatures were drawn from the water and made to walk on this new, barren, rocky landscape. Others began to burrow through it. Deep in the rock were precious stones, rare metals and other treasures to find. The jagged edges of the land made each view unique. There was more to see and appreciate than even they could observe all at once. Tahi was awed by the sight, and immediately came to understand Saquu's position. The Teacher had become the Student, and the Student the Teacher. They had joined in perfect union. The two of them populated this newly enriched world with their children. Tahi bore the progenitors of all the courts of the elves, but also Hana, the First Fire Lizard, and Ko, the first Beastling. Saquu bore the founding chiefs of all the clans of dwarves, but also Egy, the First Human, and Blezed, the First Goblin. The four newcomers resolved to leave their own marks on the world, and each went away to work on it. For a thousand years, the elves and the dwarves prospered and multiplied as the other First Ones worked. When they returned, Tahi and Saquu joined them. They took turns to describe what they had made. Hana had created mathematics, the beauty of numbers and the power to predict and describe the world. He taught his brothers and parents all he had learned of it. Ko had created plants, and let the others watched while he drew up grasses, trees and bushes from the barren soil. The creatures of sea, air and land rejoiced in this new life, for it was beautiful and comforting. Egy had created writing, the beauty of poetry and the power to store knowledge where others could draw on it at any time. He taught his brothers and parents all the words he had created. Blezed had created strife, the idea of competition, warfare and struggle, the means for people to test themselves against the world and against each other. He showed the others what it meant to compete, and beat them all at the games he had created. Their task complete, they each settled down to father their own race, to join the multitudes of elves and dwarves in the world. To the surprise and delight of all, the Merfolk rose from the water to join the other intelligent races, and were just the first of many. They were welcomed in to enjoy the inventions of the others. And so all were content for a thousand years. After that time, though, the world had problems. Death did not exist, and it was growing crowded and full. Trees choked the land and weed choked the rivers and oceans. The numbers of the Six were vast, and there was scant room to move or breathe. Arguments were common. Tahi and Saquu had not been seen since the meeting with their children and there was much confusion. Hana, Ko, Egy and Blezed met again to decide what to do. None of them could see a solution to the problem, so they searched all over the world to see if there was anyone who could. They found, in the deepest of all the caves, Rupahu, the First Troll. They told him of the problem. Rupahu did not see the problem. He and his brethren were quite comfortable in the darkness, far away from the others. He wanted to remain in solitude, so told them something that would send them away. He told them to seek out the First |Dragon, who would have the solution to the problem. They thanked him and left. Rupahu had brought his own invention to the world - Deceit. Hana, Ko, Egy and Blezed trekked up the highest mountain in the world, to where Uyotsvhi, the First |Dragon, slept. They explained the problem. Uyotsvhi opened one eye. They asked her if there was anything she could do to help. Uyotsvhi opened her other eye. "I can solve that problem for you," she said, "If you will let me." She showed them the chains that bound her to the rock. Desperate, they broke the chains for her. Uyotsvhi opened her jaws, and flame knocked them all down the mountain. She flew all over the world, bringing it her invention - Death. Trees and plants died and rotted where they stood. The oldest of The Six crumbled to dust in an instant. Lightning speared down and set fires that consumed homes, people and animals. The waves crashed on the shore, angry and unstoppable, washing away thousands. Volcanoes rose up in columns of smoke and ash, pouring molten rock over many of those who had survived the other disasters. The chaos lasted for a thousand years before Uyotsvhi was satisfied. The few that remained living tried to rebuild, but the world had turned cruel. Disease and old age fought against them. Warfare was now a scourge rather than a sport, and The Six had become estranged from one another. Hana, Ko, Egy and Blezed were too ashamed to show their faces, and were never seen again. All this happened many thousands of years ago, as counted by Hana's reckoning, and recorded in Egy's letters. Category:Myth